Introduction to Technical Analysis
Technical Analysis VS Fundamental Analysis A fundamental analysis can be subjective and relies on egos and/or discourses of disciplines. A technical analysis is a design solution to a theory forming independent discipline. All theories and sayings without schema are NEVER technical analysis. Core Components of Technical Analysis Writings who fit any one of the requirement are regarded as Technical Analysis, and if all 4 core components are present, it can be deemed as a theory: 1. Classification 2. Sample Analysis 3. Flow Analysis 4. Doremotional (Ideological) Applications Analogy of Technical Analysis in Problem-Solving Process 1. Identify the problem 2. Investigate the crux of the matter 3. Offer explanation for the problem 4. Suggest possible actions to tackle the problem Extended tools for Technical Analysis 1. Issue-inquiry It is just like a case study for a specific set of nomenclatures. 2. Textual Analysis Various interpretation methodologies such as analogy, induction and deduction is used to extract doremotions from Fundamental Analysis. 3. Collection Server Discourse Storage solutions of data are dissected. For example, inventing a Logical Operation Graphic extension to execute JSP, PHP and ASP.NET codes in a client page is a solution to data-mining problem. 4. Dynamic Synthesis Feedbacks and interactions are added. For example, when compiling a textbook, MC tests and misconceptions are added to clarify the concepts. On Classification When analyzing a case, we usually categorize them into several classes. This is a rudimentary step of object-orientated programming. The standard of inspection is called schema. In Animes, we can classify an anime according to the possibility of causing conflicts ideologically. For example, Doraemon is regarded as a General Anime because all audience believe that the scenario is impossible to happen in reality, while Ojamajo Doremi is regarded as Differentiated Anime because possession of magic is a issue of gender equality. On Sample Analysis When gathering details of a case, we need to develop a portfolio and/or profile of it as schema of further analysis. For example, in the case study of Ojamajo Doremi, the following details must be profiled: 1. Scene source 2. Character personality 3. cast 4. Music composition 5. Storyboard 6. Commentaries On flow analysis Any flow concepts (NOT stock concepts, i.e. flow concepts must be differentiated from common sense) appeared in a case can be isolated as parts of a theory. For example, we can use calculus to talk about anime flow. http://doraemonserv.mysinablog.com/index.php?op=ViewArticle&articleId=765131 Strictly speaking, flows can be classified as: 1. Production flow 2. Direction(al) flow 3. Doremotional flow All flow concepts dissected are served as schemas for doremotional applications. On doremotional application Doremotional application is source-impact relationship between 2 vectors of doremotions (i.e. media). Usually theory come first, then application follows. Otherwise, say technical terms appears in a discourse without proper explanation preloaded, it is virtric (small-lane 小道) application and thus stooped to fundamental analysis. For example, when talking about a issue in anime, say lolita-ism, 5 different concepts regarding it must be introduced first: 1. Loli (cute girls before 16 age) 2. lolita (people who wear Victorian clothes) 3. lolicon (lolita complex) 4. lolikon (audience of lolita) 5. aikolistatic lolita (girls who is virtic) The whole application will be the schema of your theory using the framework of Technical Analysis. Outlook of Technical Analysis Technical Analysis aids transformation subculture into mainstream education. Also, it helps us to lay solid foundation to otaku expertise to stop virtric behaviours. category:oja